


Cranberry Cocktails and Unlit Cigarettes

by HappilyNervousCollection



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David & Daniel Are Only Mentioned, F/F, Pole Dancing, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyNervousCollection/pseuds/HappilyNervousCollection
Summary: In search of a new Camp Councelor, Daniel has rolled up right to Camp Campbell’s door. Or rather, the door of the Councelor’s Cabin. While Gwen had initially thought this was a good idea, the sight of another David has her running. If this guy was any good, he was going to get the job, and Gwen was going to need some sort of stress reliever. Anxiety medication only goes so far.





	Cranberry Cocktails and Unlit Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeemüg (Camp Camp Amino)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zeem%C3%BCg+%28Camp+Camp+Amino%29).



_Not today. FUCKING NOPE._

At the sight of the blonde man at the door, Gwen had instantly decided to use up one of her vacation days. There was no way in hell she was going to deal with this today, or for the rest of her time at the camp, if she was being perfectly honest. 

 

The man looked and seemed to be an exact carbon copy of David, other than the hair, eyes, and outfits. This new replica- Daniel, Gwen remembered -had pale blonde hair and almost stormy blue eyes. His pupils were blown, and Gwen thought that maybe he was high or something. It would make sense. But as the conversation continued, Gwen couldn’t help but notice the similarities.

 

He seemed almost annoyingly nice, warming up to David in seconds. By the time David had agreed to hire him, Gwen had snapped out of her trance, too late to stop anything. She’d briefly told David that she was using a vacation day, snatching the keys to her car and leaving as quick as she could.

 

She sighed as she drove down the long stretch of road, turning on the radio to something to possibly aid her in her stress. Two Davids. Where had she gone wrong in life?

 

The sky was a nice blue color, the clouds in the sky resembling tufts of cotton candy, stringy and soft. The sunlight peeked over the treetops, birds chittering as she drove, the sound mostly drowned out by the early 2000’s pop station Gwen had put on.

 

It took nearly an hour, but the trees had become more and more scarce, the ground on the side of the road becoming less and less grassy. Gwen smiled slightly, finding a parking spot over by the local convenience store.

 

She got out of the car, quickly pocketing the keys. Due to the lack of trees, the town was immensely sunny, Gwen thankfully used to the brightness due to being outside for so long. She walked around, peering into shop windows, looking over some of the clothes and antiques.

 

Vintage was coming back into style, wasn’t it?

 

It wasn’t long before Gwen had decided to visit a place on the corner. Muffin Tops. 

 

She’d walked in, immediately greeted by loud pop and techno music, the sounds seeming to ricochet off the walls. She quickly flashed her ID to the bouncer, going over to a seat over by the bar. “One cranberry cocktail, please.” Gwen requested, the barkeep letting out a gruff noise as he nodded.

 

As Gwen waited on her drink, she looked around, smiling. This was just what she needed. She watched as a skinny young woman wound herself around a pole, her body swaying. What little lighting in the room seemed to reflect off her barely dressed body, the music fitting well with how she danced. To Gwen, this wasn’t just something sexy. It was something of a skill, an art form almost. Unfortunately it had been an art form that seemed to be tainted and perverted by misconception.

 

The barkeep let out another gruff noise, sliding Gwen her cocktail. She smiled, handing him her debit card before turning back in her seat, watching the show. 

 

“Hey there,” A voice said, Gwen turning her head. There stood a woman seemingly Gwen’s age, her almost platinum blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. Her skin was either incredibly tan or a somewhat faded bronze color, her eyes seeming to match the color of some of the lights. They were a jade green, hidden behind long, dark lashes. Her voice had been enchanting, melodious. She wore a pale pink blouse and white shorts, a peace sign belt buckle shining against the lights.

 

“Oh, uh, hi.” Gwen greeted rather awkwardly, praying her darker skin and the dim lighting hid her blush. This woman seemed a bit too respectable to be in an establishment such as this one. She seemed much more fit to work as a model, maybe an actor or a photographer. The woman smiled, her teeth shining as she sat a seat down from Gwen. Gwen awkwardly took a sip of her cocktail, trying to focus on the show.

 

”So, why’re you here?” The woman asked, surprising Gwen a bit. Why was she even being talked to? Well, she supposed it may have had something to do with the fact that she didn’t look fit to be here. Everyone around her wore darker clothing- except this woman, of course. The other patrons of the club seemed to be disgustingly older gentlemen, ones wasting their retirement funds on lap dances.

 

Gwen sighed, taking another sip of her cocktail before returning her gaze over to the woman. “I work at a summer camp up the road. I just sort of needed a way to relax, you know?” She answered. The way Gwen was drinking, she was nowhere near drunk. Her alcohol tolerance definitely helped her in that aspect.

 

The woman’s smile continued on, her eyes seeming to grow half lidded as her expression calmed. “That sounds like a pain,” She commented, getting Gwen to near on snort with laughter, almost coughing up cranberry juice.

 

”S-Sorry,” Gwen apologized, regaining her breath and coughing. “That was just definitely not the response I expected.” She explained. “Everyone always responds with _‘That’s Lovely!’_ or _‘I’m sure those kids really like you!’._ ”

 

The woman giggled, covering her mouth slightly as she did so. “I’m sure the little brats appreciate you, but it’s probably such a pain to work there.” She replied, smiling. Gwen was about to continue the conversation, but the woman’s watch went off, her letting out an exaggerated sigh as she stopped the incessant beeping. “Sorry, but I guess we’ll have to continue this later.”

 

Before Gwen could really question why, the woman had gotten up, approaching the cat walk in the center of the room. Her head spinning, Gwen watched as the woman masterfully hopped across the stage, in heels no less. She looked around the room, a smirk on her lips as she slowly took her shirt off, earning the hollers of many of the men in the room.

 

Gwen gulped, her eyes trailing over the woman’s sides and stomach, watching as the shirt was lifted over her head, revealing a pale pink bra. With just one article of clothing gone, the woman’s outfit had gone from being respectable and cute to being sexy and enchanting. Gwen couldn’t help it, her eyes trailing over everywhere she could see, her face darkening in hue.

 

By the time she had actually looked up at the woman’s face, she was met with a smirk and half lidded eyes as the woman sashayed towards the pole. 

 

The music that played for her was somewhat slow, a bit unconventional for pole dancing. It matched her perfectly though, her body swaying and rotating around the pole, suspended by mere upper body strength. Her hair flowed with each movement, reflecting the light that shone on her.

 

She’d worked her way higher and higher up the pole, swinging around the top, a few dollar bills being thrown onto the stage. Then she did something amazing. Her legs swung around, now holding her upside down, her hands helping her as she rolled her stomach and gyrated her hips. The music had picked up slightly, the woman winking and sticking her tongue out at Gwen as she spun down the pole, stopping halfway.

 

Her legs moved, hair swinging around a bit more as she stayed upside down, slowly bringing her self back up. As the music had started to end, she came back down, finishing the routine with a split to the audience, both her ass and her eyes pointed towards a rather red-faced Gwen.

 

A few dollars were sent her way, the woman standing back up and grabbing them, along with her shirt. She looked back over at Gwen, smirking as she gestured for her to follow. 

 

Gwen gulped, nodding as she followed along, her mostly finished cocktail set on the bar table. She followed the woman over to a back room, distantly hearing the echoes of an announcer’s voice, calling, “Give it up for Jen!”

 

Gwen looked over the woman- Jen, she supposed -her mouth running dry as she searched for the right words. “Th-That was amazing.” She told her, Jen smiling as she put the blouse back on.

 

”Thanks,” She replied, going to sit on the couch. Along with the sofa, there was a vanity in the room, along with a stool and some makeup supplies. By the time Gwen had looked back over at her, she’d pulled out a box of cigarettes, one laying between her teeth. Gwen grimaced, holding herself back from telling her that smoking definitely wasn’t healthy, and that she would rather keep her healthy lungs. “It’s a metaphor,” Jen explained, grinning.

 

”Oh,” Gwen had replied. She understood the reference instantly of course, she just hadn’t expected anyone to actually do that. Then again, Jen seemed to be full of surprises. “You know, you didn’t really seem like the pole dancing type.” Gwen informed her, getting Jen to snicker.

 

”Oh, I went to college for cosmetology. This place fucking sucks.” She replied. “It doesn’t pay well, and the day shift is just full of pervy old men. But hey- at least it keeps a good figure, right?” 

 

The way Jen had said that last bit had left Gwen’s mouth dry, having to bite her tongue as she nodded. She thought for a moment, then got an idea. “Y-You know, we’re actually looking for a new councelor at the camp I work at.” She offered. Jen quirked a brow, briefly removing the unlit cigarette from her mouth. 

 

“Really now?” She asked, Gwen nodding.

 

”You get used to the little shits after a while, they aren’t too bad. Plus it pays decently- and the only pervy old guy there is the Quarter Master. He won’t do shit though- he goes off somewhere every day.” Gwen explained, Jen humming and nodding along. 

 

“So, are you offering me a job?” Jen asked, Gwen nodding. Grinning wickedly, Jen grabbed her purse, walking out from the back room for a moment, gesturing for Gwen to stay put. She came back after a bit, the music in the club seemingly a bit louder than before. She walked over to Gwen, grabbing her hand and pulling her outside, several of the older gentlemen having been cheering and screaming. 

 

One they’d made it out of the club, Jen grinned, nodding. “I would love to!” She exclaimed, holding Gwen’s hand close to her chest. “Thank you so much.”

 

”No problem.” Gwen replied, a sheepish smile on her face and her voice an octave higher than usual. She coughed, pulling Jen towards her car, unlocking it. Jen had smiled, quickly pecking Gwen’s cheek before hopping into the passenger side of the car, leaving Gwen red faced and wide eyed, a pale pink lipstick mark on her cheek.

 

Jen giggled from with inside the car, Gwen gulping and offering a lopsided smile as she got into the passenger side, starting up the car.

-

 

“David, fire that **fucking weirdo!** ”

 


End file.
